zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Banditos
You're in bandit country, guarding a cargo that's vital to the future of Abel - and high noon is approaching. Cast * Sam Yao * Sara Smith * Harry * Owen Landlis Plot Lesser Of Two Evils Sam is in awe of your Bond-esque train-top running, but Runner 8 is more focused on the fact that you're being shot at. Which Branch? There's a fork in the track up ahead - it's your job to run on and decide which branch looks safest. Save Him! Apparently, it's neither; there is a concrete block on the track to the left, and the new Runner 6 is tied to the one on the right. Behind You You hear Owen's cries for help, but luckily you have a knife in your pocket which you use to set him free from the bonds tying him to the track. Spook The Horses The bandit leader demands that you stop the train, but Runner 8 is not ready to abort the mission. Luckily, the girl guides turn up to save the day. Clear-ish Bullets whizz by as the bandit leader gives you a final warning. The girl guides’ fireworks explode and spook the horses, throwing the bandits to the ground. Ride 'em, Cowboy A horse stops on the tracks, but you heroically grab the reins and pull yourself to the saddle in one jump and ride it to safety. Transcript moves down track, gunshots SAM YAO: You’re running along the top of a train, guys! You are really running along the top of a train! laughs How cool is that? SARA SMITH: It’s actually very windy and unpleasant, Sam. We keep getting bits of grit in our eyes. SAM YAO: Yeah, they never seem to stress that aspect in action movies. I mean, you never saw Daniel Craig pausing to take out his contact lenses, and he ran along the tops of moving trains a lot. Before he became one of the living dead, that is. Obviously. SARA SMITH: Also, we’re being shot at. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, I’ve checked with Nadia at New Canton. We have no idea who those mysterious guys on horseback are. It’s like they’re strangers who just rode into town. SARA SMITH: They seem extremely keen to stop this train! SAM YAO: Don’t worry, don’t worry, you’re out of their range. SARA SMITH: The horses are faster than us. SAM YAO: Yeah. When you get to the front, tell Harry to give it some welly. We’ve got to get this aviation fuel to Bert Airfield. The other runners are making their way there right now to unload the train. The Major’s entire plan depends on this fuel. SARA SMITH: Speeding up even more could be dangerous. We don’t know what’s ahead. They could have sabotaged – never mind, lesser of two evils. If those bullets puncture a fuel drum, this whole train could explode. Come on, Five. Only a couple more carriages to go. moves down track HARRY: Ooh, hello, chaps! SARA SMITH: Can’t stay and chat, sorry! Sam says to speed up. HARRY: But what’s the hurry? mutters There they go again, jumping off my train like lunatics. loud Just try not to get shot, my lovelies! SAM YAO: Raiders closing in from left and right. There’s a fork in the track just after that row of brick semis up ahead. You know, I always wondered why people bought houses on the train line. Anyone passing can see right in. I mean, look at that house, there, the one with the unfortunate pebble dash. I can see straight into the kitchen. They’ve got a row of little cactuses along the windowsill. SARA SMITH: That’s fascinating, Sam. Any thoughts on the actual mission? SAM YAO: What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I need you to run on and see which branch of the track looks safest. SARA SMITH: We’re on it. SAM YAO: Guys, do you see what I see? SARA SMITH: There’s a concrete block on the left-hand track. No way the train can get past it, and it’s going too fast to stop even if the brakes were working, which they’re not. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, but you see it, don’t you? I mean, I can see it through your headcams, so you must be able to see it. SARA SMITH: Oh, we see it, Sam. There’s someone tied to the track on the right-hand fork. I think it’s the new Runner Six – Eric, isn’t it? SAM YAO: Owen. How did they even get hold of him? He was supposed to be with the group running directly to Bert Airfield! SARA SMITH: Unless he stayed behind to admire that tall ship, leaving him running on alone after the main group. Easy target for the raiders. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, we need to give that guy a bit more training. SARA SMITH: If we can somehow save his life now. SAM YAO: You’re nearly at the points now. You’ll have to send the train to the left. SARA SMITH: Which is exactly what those horse riders want us to do! SAM YAO: I know! I know, but we haven’t got any choice! Tell Harry to jump off, he’ll be fine. We’ll have to send Jeeps out for the fuel. SARA SMITH: And just what is it you think these guys are after? The train’s going right, Sam. Greatest good of the greatest number. That fuel could save the whole damn country. SAM YAO: But Owen! He hasn’t even finished his first run yet. Oh, for God’s sake, Eight, you didn’t even know his name! I’m not going to let him die. SARA SMITH: Well, I won’t let this mission fail! points There, done. SAM YAO: Five, please! I know you. You can’t just leave him there. You’ve got to try and save him. Yes, that’s it, Runner Five – run! OWEN LANDIS: Help, help! Please, help me! SAM YAO: You’re nearly there, Five. OWEN LANDIS: Oh Jesus, the train! SAM YAO: It’s right behind you. Looks like he’s tied tightly. Have you - ? Oh, yes! Good, you’ve got a knife. That’s my Runner Five – always ready for anything. OWEN LANDIS: I don’t want to die! Not like this! SAM YAO: Just a few more paces, you can do it! Yes, yes! Now, cut his bonds and set him free. OWEN LANDIS: Aw, thanks, mate! I owe you one. Thought I was dead for sure. SAM YAO: You will be if you don’t get off the track. The train’s – ah! Coming! The raiders are right behind you. Get running, guys, you’re not in the clear yet. gunshots HARRY: Thank goodness you’re alive, boy-o. SARA SMITH: Glad to see you’re safe, Owen. SAM YAO: Yeah, no thanks to you! SARA SMITH: Someone has to take the tough decisions, Sam, and we all know it won’t be you. HARRY: I’m sorry, my lovelies, bit of a problem. I tried to use the brakes when I saw Owen here tied to the track. Turns out they were working better than I thought! It slowed the train right down! And we’ve lost our head of steam. OWEN LANDIS: That’s alright, mate. You probably saved my life - BANDIT: Stop the train! Stop the train, or we’ll shoot to kill! SARA SMITH: - only to have it taken by those raiders! They’re closing in from either side, Sam. OWEN LANDIS: Maybe it’s time to abandon ship. SARA SMITH: We’re not letting them have this train. gunshot OWEN LANDIS: Bloody hell! I think they hit Harry! HARRY: I’m alright, I’m fine! It’s – ow! It’s only a flesh wound! Quite a painful flesh wound. SARA SMITH: I’m not aborting this mission. We need that fuel. SAM YAO: It’s no good to any of us if you’re dead! Hang on, is that – are there people in front of you? SARA SMITH: Yeah! Very short people. OWEN LANDIS: Wearing really silly uniforms. SAM YAO: Oh my God, it’s the Girl Guides! Quick, you can’t let them get shot! CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Hello! Good afternoon, Runner Five. And you’re – our intel says Runner Eight, Sara. SARA SMITH: Get out of here, you idiots! We’re under fire! POSEY CLARK: We know, we’ve come to help! Here, take this, Runner Five, and head for the group on the left. We’ve been keeping them for the jamboree, but we can spare a few. CHARLIE TODHUNTER: These are for you, Eight. Probably best if you go right. Sorry, but I can’t risk my troops on this mission. SARA SMITH: What? Oh, fireworks, I see! That’s… that’s brilliant, actually. Well done, uh… CHARLIE TODHUNTER: Patrol Leader Todhunter! POSEY CLARK: You’ll need to get closer to set them off. Should scare the horses without risking blowing up the train. They used to scare my old pony, Cornflake. You’ll have to be quick – run! gunshots BANDIT: This is your last warning! Stop the train, or we’ll kill you all! SAM YAO: We can’t stop now. Eight’s in position. You’re close, too, Five. BANDIT: Concentrate your fire on the driver. SAM YAO: Harry’s completely exposed. We can’t wait any longer. On my mark – three, two, one, and go! go off, horses panic It worked! It actually worked! “Be prepared!” or is that the Scouts? Or uh, hang on, are they the same thing nowadays? Doesn’t matter. The horses have thrown all their riders. No way they’re coming after you now! Or running, either, what with the way their bottoms must be feeling. You’re home clear! Well, clear-ish. You see that one horse? The really pretty bay with the dark mane? It’s heading straight for the train. You have to stop it, Five! whinnies SAM YAO: That horse might derail the train! OWEN LANDIS: Watch out for those hooves! SAM YAO: Oh! Oh no, no, it’s stopped on the tracks! I mean, can’t the stupid thing see the train coming? Has it got a death wish? Just, oh, I don’t know. Can you uh, pick some grass for it, try to lure it away? OWEN LANDIS: I think it can pick its own grass, mate. SAM YAO: Oh God, I can’t watch! brakes squeal, horse whinnies, reins jingle Yes! Oh, yes! That was amazing! OWEN LANDIS: It was pretty bloody impressive, Five. The way you grabbed the reins and pulled yourself into the saddle in one jump. It was like something out of a rodeo! And you got it off the track just in time. SAM YAO: The route ahead looks clear, the raiders have fallen back, and you can’t be more than a mile from Bert Airfield. OWEN LANDIS: Beaut! This Girl Guides are useful to have around and no mistake! SAM YAO: And we got a horse! Time to take him home, Five. on an accent Ride ‘em, cowboy! Codex Letter FIVE! Honestly, just when I’ve started to think to myself that you’ve reached the apex of unflappable cool, you go ahead and prove me wrong by saving a freakin’ train! Great work today - you and Eight are unstoppable! Sam Category:Mission Category:Season Two Category:Letters